The Drop
by mariosister
Summary: Elizabeth and her brothers find that there's a problem at GCS, so they go to investigate. When Mario and Luigi are taken, Elizabeth has to find Vanellope by herself. Is this a real adventure? Or is it all in her head again?


**Before fanfic: This just so happened to be one of my dreams the other night, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't get it out of my mind, so I just HAD to write it, you know? Anyways, review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

I woke up with a start to my brother's voice. "Elizabeth! Get up!" Mario shouted. I groaned as I got out of bed, put on my overalls, and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Come on, Lizzy! We need to hurry!" Luigi called. I just sighed as I threw on some shoes and put on my significant hat with my first initial of my name. E. "Come on!" Mario shouted. "Alright! Hold on, sourpuss!" I screamed.

We ran out the door in a hurry. "Mario, what's going on?" I asked him. "We have to go to Game Central." he said.

"Why?"

"There's been an accident."

I was in shock. What could possibly happen in Game Central? It was completely safe after my new friend Ralph destroyed the cy-bugs, especially Turbo. We hopped into a pipe that had the Game Central Station logo on it. When Ralph had defeated Turbo, he suggested us coming back sometime when Princess Peach wasn't kidnapped. So, we decided to build a pipe to the station. We hid it deep in the forest that only we could find it.

We arrived at GCS. There were people screaming in panic, mostly those from Sugar Rush. I accidentaly tripped over Candlehead, who screeched in pain. "Sorry, Candlehead." I said. "It's fine." came her reply. Her voice was usually full of energy, but it was replaced by fear. "What's happening?" I asked her. "There was an explosion that came, but we escaped it. Who knows what Sugar Rush looks like now?" Candlehead said. "There's something wrong with Sugar Rush." I turned to find no Mario or Luigi. "Boys?" I asked. Suddenly, a claw came out to grab me, but only found air.

I looked up and saw many characters in bags on the ceiling, and of those bags, I saw my brothers. "Elizabeth!" Mario called. "Go save Sugar Rush! Go get help!" Mario yelled at me. "Alright!" I called. I dodged many gun fires and ran as fast as my feet could carry. I looked up a second time, and I saw that Candlehead had been caught. I decided to go into Fix-It Felix, Jr.

I ran into the building after the train came to a stop, slamming the doors behind me. _Looks like I'm on my own. _I told myself. When I finally reached the penthouse suite, I noticed that the doors were wide open. I cautiously went in to see Felix with a piece of tape on his mouth, ropes tied around him, and it looked like he was crying. I ripped off the piece of tape and untied the ropes. He jumped up and hugged me, crying on my overalls. "Shh, it's fine. What happened?" I asked him. "This person...just came and...tied me up...and..." he continued to cry. "Where's Ralph?" I asked him. "In his bed." he replied.

I rushed back down to the dump where Ralph sleeps. I found out that he wasn't kidding. It was a literal dump. I found him lying on his side, the same ropes and piece of tape on him. I ripped the piece of tape off and untied the ropes. "Ralph," I started. "What's going on in Sugar Rush?" I asked him. "Explosions." he said. I didn't see the wrecker as he was. Instead, I saw the shell of a man who had been sucked from Luigi's poltergust. "Go find Vanellope." he said. "I can't do it with you. Only you can." "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Sugar Rush is replaced by a barren world that looks like the real world. You and your brothers are the only ones who have actually been in the real world before. Go without me." Ralph concluded. My fears were confirmed then. Vanellope couldn't get out. She never will unless I get her. Mario and Luigi were trapped in the roped cages on the ceiling in GCS. It was all up to me.

I quickly got out of Ralph's game and went into the pipe back home. I found an item block, punched it, and thankfully got a Super Leaf. I stuffed it in my overall pocket and went back into the pipe. When I got back, I saw that GCS was also trashed. The gleaming center where characters came and went was replaced with unsastisfying shades of black and brown. I looked up and found that everyone in their ropes were sleeping. I ran over to Sugar Rush, got on the train, and held on.

I was in. Falling from the sky. I landed in some mud. The once chocolatey puddle was replaced with real mud. The game looked like a battlefield. I saw people that didn't even look civilized. They looked poor, hungry, and desperate. I wanted to help them, so to test if they were friends or foes, I threw a rock at one of them. I heard a metal clang and saw the person turn around and shoot it with its eyes. Definetely not human, that's for sure. My main objective was to rescue Vanellope, but it looked like I had more problems than that.

I knew there was no use in fighting them with my bare hands, and I was going to save the Super Leaf to get out._ Good thing I always carry my hammer with me. _I thought. I slowly got it out, being careful to not call attention to myself. In a flash, I was spinning around with my hammer, knocking down everyone. Mario taught me the move when I was about 18 and called it the 'Hammer Spin'. I stopped, not feeling dizzy; I took control of that. I ran inside one of the houses that looked blackened from ash.

"Vanellope!" I called, waiting for an answer. Nothing. "Vanellope! Where are you?" I saw up ahead Diet Cola Mountain, or, at least, what was left of it. I ran to the mountain to see it was actually a bunch of houses, and all around me, it looked like a swamp with blackened dirt, no trees, and dirty water. "Hey! Vanellope!" I tried again. I heard a soft voice coming from one of the houses. "Who is it?" Vanellope. "Vanellope! It's-a me, Lizzy!" I called. "Elizabeth!" she called. "Vanellope!" I ran towards her voice.

"Elizabeth!"

"Vanellope!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Vanellope!"

Then, there was silence. Surely enough, I was certain that she knew I was in front of the house she was in, but that wasn't the case. More of the lazer shooting mechs were on to me. I heard a scream. It was Vanellope! Without crying, which I told myself wouldn't happen on this quest, I started the Hammer Spin, myself spinning like a top, unable to keep control. So unable that I crashed into one of the houses and killed one of the mechs. I quickly stopped. "Vanellope!" I called for my assurance that she was alive. "Elizabeth! I'm up here!" I heard her call.

And what I found wasn't Vanellope at all. At least, what she was. I saw a girl with her clothes ripped, her crown looked as if it had been thrown across the room, and a knife near her. I saw a little blood on it, but not much. "Well, can you untie me?" Vanellope managed a smile. "Yeah." I responded. She jumped and hugged me, then cried. Man, was she small. "What happened?" I asked her. "There was a bomb, and I couldn't get out of the game, and I-I..." she trailed. "Well, it's all over now." I told her. "It is?" she asked. "Well, not completely. Listen, if we're to get out of here, we have to do it quick, because-" I couldn't even finish. Vanellope screamed and pointed at the door. More mechs. "Oh great." I said. "You're gonna have to hold on!" I told her. "Get on my back!" "Ok!" she shouted. "Let's-a go!" I said.

I performed the Hammer Spin down the stairs and out the door, blasting away the mechs. I abruptly stopped when we were out of the house. "You ok back there?" I asked her. "A little dizzy." Vanellope replied. "You'll get used to it." I told her. Mechs came our way and started to shoot at us. "Hold on!" I shouted. I did the Hammer Spin, reflecting the lazers and blasting the mechs away. While I was doing that, out of nowhere came Weegee which said. "Ey, Luigi?" I knocked that away, no problem. "Elizabeth, you're gonna crash!" I heard Vanellope scream.

I stopped. What a close call. More mechs advanced on me. "Ready to go?" I asked her. "No, it's really nice and pleasant here I think I'll- OF COURSE I'M READY TO GO. I'M SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! GET US OUT OF HERE, WOMAN!" Vanellope screamed. I jumped at her remark. "Ok, mama-mia, hold on tight. We're gonna fly." I told her. "People can fly?" she asked. "Well, only Mario, Luigi, and I" I told her. I got out the Super Leaf and turned into Raccoon Elizabeth.

**Before I go on with the story, Tanooki is Mario, Fox/ Kitsune is Luigi, and I'm Raccoon. Ok? Ok. Now, continue.**

I started swishing my black and gray tail, and off I flew with a girl on my back. I flew directly to the GCS portal, then stopped. "It's ok," Vanellope said. "I can go in, now." I smiled, and strapped her into the train. I got in the seat in front of her, and the train zoomed off. While I was on the train, I worried about everyone who was hanging on the ceiling. Vanellope would be too young, I guess, to see that. Maybe I'm being paranoid. Yeah, that's it. I just need to calm down.

We arrived at the station. "Boy, it was a nightmare down there. You should have seen my face." Vanellope said. "Yeah." I agreed. I playfully nudged her shoulder. "Hey, where is everybody?" Vanellope asked. I looked to my left. No one. I looked up. How did they get down from there? I saw Felix run up to me and say "Elizabeth, I am so sorry. Will you marry me?" "Wait, what? What is WRONG with you?" I asked him. "Nothing. I'm here, asking you to marry me, and my arms are getting tired." he explained to me. "You want an answer? My answer is no. What about Sgt. Calhoun?" I asked him. I left him there, blank faced.

"What's going on here?" I asked a guy. "Your brothers are dead." he said. My heart sank. How could that happen? I went to where there were candles on the right side of GCS. "I'm sorry." Gene said. "You have no right." I told him. I walked up to my brothers, who were supposedly dead, and cried. Then, the mechs that Vanellope and I saw came flooding in from Sugar Rush. They had Vanellope! They took everyone else, then looked to me. "Hey! Get off! No! NO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHH!" I shrieked. I started hyperventilating. Then, I started crying. My brothers woke up and came by my bedside. "Elizabeth, ssh. It's fine, stop crying." Mario tried to comfort me. "No, you were DEAD, and I had to save Vanellope, and then, I thought she was DEAD, and then, Felix randomly PROPOSED to me! Then, these people that weren't actually people came to get me, and then, and then-" I gave myself up. "Lizzy, it was just a bad dream." Luigi told me. "No, Luigi, it was a NIGHTMARE!" I yelled. "I'll scratch your hair until you fall asleep, ok? Then, if you get anymore nightmares, I will try and comfort you. Ok?" Mario explained. "Ok." I said. With Mario scratching my hair, I shut my eyes. _Sweet dreams._ I told myself.


End file.
